


I'd miss you too

by ProfessorPlum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, It's good to be back, M/M, Mormor again finally, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorPlum/pseuds/ProfessorPlum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The welcome back isn't quite the one Jim imagined when Sebastian finally returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd miss you too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back baby!

It had been a while, too long in fact, since he had last seen Sebastian. But there he was, hunched over the kitchen table in Jim's house, in Jim's large kitchen, leaving gray ash from a half-smoked cigarette on Jim's expensive table top.

 

Jim was in his pants and t-shirt, too early to dress or even think about the task of dressing. He usually arose early each morning and made himself coffee before showing and taking care of other needs; dressing included. He hadn't done either of the latter yet, and had just come from his room, yawning and rubbing sleep deprived eyes when he saw the man.

 

Sebastian seemed to be considerably thinner than the last time Jim had seen him, his sleeveless top doing nothing to hide the slim wrists or the visible collar bone. There was no chain adorning his neck, though there was a new scar added to the collection on the sniper's body. A think, pink scar was running the length of Sebastian's neck, the new skin healing over quickly now.  There was a think growth of stubble on his face, darker then the blond hair on his head which was just long enough to cover his ears and start to curl. The hands on the table weren't shaky, veined and scared, but steady as a surgeon's. Jim had always admired the stability of those hands.

 

Jim was the first to speak, his voice relatively lower than its normal pitch due to the unused state his vocal chords were in that morning. "By all means, help yourself to some cereal," he said, filling a pot with water and grabbing the instant-coffee grounds from the cabinet.

 

Sebastian just continued to puff on his cigarette, hardly opening his mouth to let out the smoke that trailed up in repetitively unique patterns. He turned his back to the sniper as he poured the hot water into his coffee cup and watched it quickly grow brown in colour as the coffee grounds disintegrated. "I thought you must have forgotten about me," came Sebastian's low, alarmingly raspy voice from behind him at the table.

 

"And why would you think that?" He still refused to turn and look at the Sebastian who looked so different from the Sebastian he had seen last.  

 

"Well normally-," Jim could hear the voice getting softer as Sebastian retained the smoke before letting it out again. "-When someone goes missing, it's customary to look for them."

 

"I looked." Meaning he had people out looking still, after nearly three months. When Sebastian didn't speak Jim continued. "I'm sorry if your existence isn't me top priority but-" He felt Sebastian's hand on his arm but didn't turn around. No matter how much space Sebastian normally seemed to occupy, Jim thought he had an incredible knack for moving without a sound. He would have compared Sebastian to some kind of cat if he hadn't experienced firsthand, Sebastian's dog-like loyalty.

 

He didn't jump when Sebastian touched him, just stared down at his cup of black coffee, wishing that he could drown himself in the dark liquid.

 

Sebastian's dry, smooth hands were gripping tightly to his upper arms and he felt the need to pull away but resisted the temptation. When Sebastian spoke he could feel the heat of the cigarette from between the other's lips, and was not interested in having his left ear burnt. Jim still bore the mark from one of Sebastian's cigarettes on his right wrist, and was not keen on repeating the pain, not this early in the morning anyways. "I've missed ya," he said. His breath was an unpleasant mix of alcohol and cherry flavoured cough medicine which he knew Sebastian was little more than partial to. "Did you miss me?"

 

"Yes," Jim replied, his gaze lost somewhere between the mug and the counter top, his eyes unfocused.

 

"You fucking son of a bitch, boss," Sebastian said, letting go immediately and leaning his back against the edge of the counter next to him. The cigarette was nearly gone but the taller of the two simply flicked the smoldering end onto the kitchen floor and lit up another from the carton in his pocket with a newer cigarette lighter that Jim had never seen before.  The words didn't sound agitated, but the hint of condescendence made Jim almost as mad as the dead cigarette on the tiles did. He knew Sebastian liked to see how far he could push things before Jim snapped.  The only reason Jim had not was because he had left Sebastian alone and neglected for some time without knowing where to start looking.

 

He picked up the cigarette on the floor and threw it away in the bin before picking up his cup of coffee and returning to his place to stand facing the counter. "What happened to your neck?" Jim decided to ask.

 

"Funny story." Sebastian took the cigarette out of his mouth and gestured with his hands as he told it. "Was on this cargo ship. Turns out it wasn't really a cargo ship, but a way to transport illegal drugs. After doing' about a kilo of coke, we got busted, me and this other bloke. They slit his throat, poor bastard, and threw 'im off the ship. They tried to slit mine too but I fount back and managed to escape with this pretty fucking think 'round my neck. I jumped off the boat into the water 'cause there's no place to run on a god damn ship. I was swimming for what felt like days and then I sorta' blacked out. Woke up somewhere In Asia I think." Sebastian finished, talking as though he was in front of a bunch of mates who he then expected to laugh.

 

Jim listened to the story with mild interest, sipping his black coffee which tasted revolting since he had forgotten to add sugar. "But you got back."

 

"Yeah. I was in this country and I didn't understand a fucking thing anyone said. I ended up in this brothel I think. At least I thought it was. I fucked one of the whores and next thing I know, I was fucking engaged or some shit. Her parents -at least I assume they were her parents- were tryin' to give me their blessings and I was attempting to explain to them that I was just trying to get back to bloody fucking England. One of the blokes there knew a lick of English and BAM! I'm stuffed onto this mother fucking plane the size of this kitchen with at least twenty other people and a goat." Again he finished with the air of a man trying to get a rise out of his companions and, had Jim been a little more awake, he might have found the story funny. Now he just thought it was annoying.

 

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

 

"FUN! It was a fucking nightmare, boss. I thought though, that at least you'd want to see me when I got back. Haven't even heard your voice or received so much as a bloody note since I left."

 

Jim had been worried since Sebastian hadn't come back from his mission. He supposed that it would take two weeks at most to find the man, but when a month past, he had been practically distraught. Jim couldn't show it though, and now that Sebastian had come back, he realized how incredibly silly it seemed to worry about such things as whether or not the man would come back. Sebastian always came back.

 

He didn't feel like issuing any form of physical contact, but when Sebastian grabbed his shoulder suddenly and spun him around so that he could press a nearly suffocating kiss to Jim's lips, he didn't outwardly object. He felt Sebastian's elbows rest on his shoulders and knew the cigarette was far enough behind his head that he wouldn't easily get burnt unless he pulled away too quickly.

 

Sebastian was the one that broke it though, pulling away and bringing the cigarettes back to his cherry menthol flavoured mouth. "You use too much tongue," Sebastian said in a caviler tone. 

 

"I didn't ask to have yours down my throat," Jim retorted, turning his back to Sebastian once again. The hands were on his hips before he could even pick up his coffee.

 

"I missed your arse," Sebastian said, and Jim guessed he was over the fact that he supposedly used to much tongue. "And I missed your cock," he added, the hands sliding to Jim's front and over his pants. Jim never slept in trousers but he wished he had. Normally, if it had been this early, he would have pushed Sebastian away, but there was some small part of him, some very small part that most people didn't know he possessed, that felt a little guilty that he hadn't done a better job finding Sebastian.

 

He guessed the second cigarette had been flicked to the floor and thought of that even as Sebastian dropped to the floor behind him and he felt calculated fingers pulling his pants down until they fell to his ankles. Jim had not been prepared for the wet tongue to drag along the concave of his arse. He had not been with anyone since Sebastian had left; had gotten used to Sebastian's body and his pace and didn't want to jeopardize his consistency. By the sound of it though, Sebastian had no doubt fucked half the population of Asia with how long he'd been gone.

 

For someone who claimed Jim used to much tongue, Sebastian sure knew exactly how to move his own in ways Jim thought should be criminalized. He tried to ignore it, tried not to want the slick feeling of Sebastian's tongue moving expertly in and out of his arse.

 

Jim couldn't help the small noises he made or the way he leaned into the counter, propping himself up with his four arms. The way Sebastian added his fingers made him feel disgusting but also made him want Sebastian more because he couldn't stand the way the other man's fingers only took up so much space at a time.  Soon the feeling was gone through; Sebastian had removed his fingers and his tongue, though still left the shiny spit between Jim's arse.

 

The small chink of mettle that was Sebastian undoing his belt could be heard, and the tell tail noise of a zipper being undone was something he hadn’t heard anyone but himself doing for months. Jim didn't have to look behind him to know Sebastian was stroking his own cock. He could hear the soft grunts and the slick noises being made by the other. It didn't surprise him when he felt Sebastian's erection against his lover back, and he saw Sebastian place a hand on the counter top as the other guided his prick into Jim's already stretched arse.

 

He would have appreciated if Sebastian could have been bothered to fetch some lube, since the fingers and spit did little to dull the discomfort. Sebastian began to move without sympathy, the hand moving to grip Jim's hip tightly. Jim made as little noise as possible, trying to display his disdain for the current activity. The arousal he had felt from Sebastian's mouth was nearly gone, and it seemed to take longer than normal for Sebastian's movements to finally start becoming more frantic. "Jesus Christ," Jim said. “Would you hurry up?"

 

"Shut up, cunt," Sebastian replied and Jim rolled his eyes. Finally he felt the unpleasant sensation of Sebastian’s cum inside of him. Despite his aversion to getting fucked over the kitchen counter, Jim was sweating, his t-shirt sticking to the skin on his chest.   Sebastian leaned closer and bit at his ear but Jim swatted him away and a moment later, the other was pulling out and doing back up his faded jeans. Sebastian pulled up Jim's pants and patted him lightly on the arse. "You know I was just fucking around before. You don't use too much tongue."

 

"It's fine; you don't use enough," he said back, finally moving to pour out the lukewarm coffee into the sink. Sebastian had another cigarette between his lips when Jim looked at him next.

 

"I _did_ miss you, boss," Sebastian said.

 

"I missed your mediocre fucking," Jim joked.

 

"Really? I thought that was good." Sebastian grabbed himself a box of sugarless cereal from on top of the fridge and ate it directly from the box.

 

Jim frowned to show his distaste of Sebastian's actions but noticed, at least, that Sebastian had taken care to throw the second cigarette in the bin.  "I'd miss you too if you weren't such a god damn Idiot," he joked.

 

 

 

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in just over a year. Jesus Christ. I hope you like this my darling angels and don't forget to comment about anything or nothing at all. 'Chinchilla' is a perfectly reasonable comment.


End file.
